Fate Is Twisted and Love Is Demanding
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “I couldn't fall asleep.” She replied, hugging her pillow to her chest. “I need you here with me.” Dan sighed into the phone. “I'm working, Serena. You know that.”


**Okay so most of you don't know that I'm actually Taiwanese, so I was on YT the other day, looking for videos and I found this music video and its a really cool song, so I wanted to write a fic based off of the music video. It is Fei Ni Mo Shu by Tank. So I translated the lyrics and yeah..I hope you enjoy it. The lyrics might not make sense but whatever lol**

"Hello?" Dan snatched up his phone from his desk, yawning as he answered the phone.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up?" He asked, smiling the second he heard her voice. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't fall asleep." She replied, hugging her pillow to her chest. "I need you here with me."

Dan sighed into the phone. "I'm working, Serena. You know that."

"Can you count sheep for me then?" She giggled, wishing he was here, curled up next to her.

"Alright," Dan rolled his eyes, holding up the phone with his shoulder. "One...two...three...four...five.."

By the time he got to ten, he heard her snore quietly through the phone and hung up, smiling. He put down the phone and started to write again.

--

"_Hey, I'm sorry but I wanted my drink cold not hot." Dan edged his way through the line of people, putting his drink down at the counter._

"_You know its rude to cut in line." An icy voice made Dan turn around to see the irritated blonde standing right behind him._

"_I'm sorry, but my drink, I ordered a hot mocha and I got cold. Sorry." _

"_Still rude." She frowned at him as he took the drink, and left hurriedly. _

Of all the people who know how to make me smile,

There is none more talented than you.

Crashing easily into my heart,

You complete the beautiful dreams of tomorrow.

_Dan smiled, fastening his helmet as he started up the vespa. He looked around and saw none other than the blonde he had cut in line, trying to climb onto the railing on a nearby staircase. "What the hell?" Dan dropped his drink and quickly turned off the vespa, running through the ongoing traffic to get to her before she did something stupid. _

"_Hey! Wait!" He yelled, taking the stairs two at a time, nearly slipping on the wet steps. "Are you insane?" He shouted, knowing that she wouldn't hear him through the rain. He pulled her down, hand grasping her wrist tightly._

"_What the hell are _you _doing?!" She cried out in pain, feeling her wrist sprain. "Let go of me!" _

"_You're hurt. Where do you live? I'll take you home."_

_--_

_Dan put her down in a chair, apologizing to her mom. "I'm so sorry. I saw her and I accidentally hurt her."_

_Lily smiled. "Its okay, Serena's always in trouble. Thank you for bringing her home, I think the rain's let up too."_

"_Are you sure every thing's alright? Don't need any help doing anything?"_

"_No, but thank you. You're a sweet young man."_

_Dan smiled, turning to leave, but Serena grabbed his arm quickly. "Wait! I got hurt because of you. You need to make it up to me."_

_He laughed, eyes crinkling. "Okay? How do I do that?" _

"_You can feed my dog. Penny!" _

_A small brown maltepoo came trotting out and licked Serena's hand. Serena looked up at Dan expectantly. "I can't feed her with my wrist."_

"_Okay." Dan sat on the floor, coaxing Penny to go over. "Here, Penny. Don't you want dinner?" _

_Serena pushed a bowl of dog food towards him with her foot. "Here."_

_He looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks."_

_Serena watched as Dan picked up Penny, chuckling as she licked his cheek. He shot a grin at her, before continuing playing with Penny._

Of all the vast, endless universe,

Every little planet revolves around you.

Loving me, that's you without a doubt.

I'm willing to protect the happiness that you grant me.

_Dan parked his vespa on the sidewalk, hoping that he had seen Serena. It was early in the morning, not even noon yet and he was on his way to the coffee shop for another mocha when he saw a tall blonde figure by herself on the playground._

_He walked up to her, frowning when he saw she was holding a beer bottle in her hand. He took the drink from her, surprising her._

_  
She lunged for it, glaring at him despite how much she adored the way he sought out to protect her._

_He poured the contents out, shaking his head. "Why are you even drinking this early? Its not good for you."_

"_What's your point?" _

"_You shouldn't drink this early. It'll kill you later." Dan muttered, tossing the bottle into a nearby trashcan. _

"_You have to repay me." She said, crossing her arms. _

"_Repay you?" _

"_Take me somewhere around the city, show me what you love best about it."_

"_Sure." He smiled, holding his hand out for her. _

_--_

_That afternoon and early evening, they zoomed around town, going wherever they desired. Dan watched as the fuel gage on his vespa tick towards the E more and more and sighed, wondering what had made him fall in love with this girl. _

_The street lights had turned on and the sun had just set. They zoomed along the busy streets, Dan trying to keep awake while Serena clung to him, sleeping. He slowed for a street light and looked down to where Serena's arms were wrapped around his waist tightly. _

_He put one hand on top of both of hers tentatively and smiled, knowing that his thoughts would be filled with her._

Loving me, that's you without a doubt.

Maybe we'll end up laughing while crying, but because it is you, I'm not afraid of pain.

The person who knows how to make me cry,

Must emanate the deepest emotion.

_Lily exited the building, about to cross the street when suddenly a man came out of nowhere and grabbed her purse._

_She screamed, not knowing if she should let it go or what when Dan popped out, slamming the guy into the wall. The guy slammed him back, releasing the purse along the way. Dan staggered back as the guy ran off, holding a hand to his head._

"_Are you okay!?" He heard Serena's worried voice and held himself up against a pole. _

_He dropped the purse as Serena pulled his hand away from his head to see his hand covered in his own blood. She gasped, horrified at what lengths he had gone to protect her mom. _

Leaving scars in my heart,

You lit up the stars at the same time.

Of all the vast, endless universe,

Every little star revolves around you.

_Serena sat by his hospital bed, Lily patting her on the back. "He's a great boy, Serena. I'm really glad he cut in front of you in line for coffee."_

"_I'm horrible to him mom. And he saved your life." Serena said blankly, focusing on the up and down movement of his chest._

"_You'll make things right. I know you will." Lily left the room, leaving Serena to Dan._

_She stroked his cold hands, eyes skimming over the white bandage wrapped around his head. She longed to see his brown eyes again, see them twinkle at her when he smiled. _

_Serena stood up, folding his jacket and sliding it into his backpack when a box with her name on it fell out. She opened the letter, curious to know what he had written._

"Dear Serena, I remember you talking about how you miss your grandma and this scent she always wore but you could never find it. I want you to know that you're important to me, you're the one I would sacrifice it all for. So I found the perfume. I really hope you like it._"_

_Serena took the perfume out, gasping when she sprayed it into the air. It was exactly her Grandmother's scent. _

_She passed the bottle under Dan's nose, kissing him on the cheek as she set it on his pillow. She laid her head in his lap, tears sliding down her cheeks as she willed him to wake up._

Loving me, that's you without a doubt.

I'm willing to protect the happiness that you grant me.

Loving me, that's you without a doubt.

Maybe we'll end up laughing while crying, but because it is you, I'm not afraid of pain.

"_Are you okay?"_

_Serena looked up, gasping once she saw Dan smiling at her. "You're awake!"_

"_Yeah..ow." He pressed a hand to his head, wincing._

"_Are you okay?" She asked, repeated what he had asked her._

"_Fine."_

"_Do you wanna get out of here?" She bit her lip nervously, watching his every movement. _

"_I'd love to." He smiled, taking her hand._

See, there were so many encounters,

But only with you can we create miracles worthy of Heaven and Earth.

Oh, the crevices in my heart,

I think that besides you, nobody can fill up the emptiness.

Loving me, that's you without a doubt.

I'm willing to protect the happiness that you grant me.

Loving me, that's you without a doubt.

Maybe we'll end up laughing while crying, but because it is you, I'm not afraid of pain.

Because it is you, I'm not afraid of pain.

--

Dan slid into bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Serena. "Merry Christmas darling."

She turned around to face him, their noses touching. "Merry Christmas." She whispered, touching their lips together before falling asleep.

**Yeah so this was just sort of a random fic. I just really wanted to do a fic to that song lol. Anyway, hope you like it. Its okay if you didn't lol. If you understand mandarin, look up the song on YT, really really good. :D**_  
_


End file.
